memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
VOY regisseurs
VOY regisseurs Dit is een lijst met regisseurs van Star Trek: Voyager afleveringen. *Gabrielle Beaumont: ** "Blink of an Eye" *Kenneth Biller: ** "Revulsion" • "One" *Cliff Bole: ** "Cold Fire" • "Meld" • "Lifesigns" • "Tuvix" • "False Profits" • "Future's End, Deel II" • "The Q and the Grey" • "Extreme Risk" • "Bliss" • "Dark Frontier" *John Bruno: ** "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" • "Fury" *LeVar Burton: ** "Ex Post Facto" • "Dreadnought" • "The Raven" • "Timeless" • "Live Fast and Prosper" • "Nightingale" • "Q2" • "Homestead" *James L. Conway: ** "The 37's" • "Persistence of Vision" • "Death Wish" • "Innocence" *Roxann Dawson: ** "Riddles" • "Workforce, Deel II" *Allan Eastman: ** "Prey" • "Relativity" *Jonathan Frakes: ** "Projections" • "Parturition" • "Prototype" *Kim Friedman: ** "Parallax" • "Cathexis" • "Jetrel" • "Twisted" *Winrich Kolbe: ** "Caretaker" • "Phage" • "Eye of the Needle" • "Faces" • "Initiations" • "Elogium" • "Resistance" • "Basics, Deel I" • "Basics, Deel II" • "Remember" • "Scorpion, Deel II" • "Hope and Fear" • "Thirty Days" • "The Fight" • "Dragon's Teeth" • "Good Shepherd" • "Drive" • "Repression" *John Kretchmer: ** "Once Upon a Time" • "Warhead" *Allan Kroeker: ** "Before and After" • "Displaced" • "Year of Hell, Deel I" • "Mortal Coil" • "Bride of Chaotica!" • "Juggernaut" • "Fair Haven" • "Memorial" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel I" • "Inside Man" • "Workforce, Deel I" • "Human Error" • "Endgame" *Les Landau: ** "Time and Again" • "Prime Factors" • "Heroes and Demons" • "Alliances" • "Investigations" • "The Chute" • "Drone" • "Counterpoint" • "Virtuoso" *Peter Lauritson: ** "Lineage" *Alison Liddi: ** "Collective" *David Livingston: ** "The Cloud" • "Emanations" • "Learning Curve" • "Non Sequitur" • "Maneuvers" • "Deadlock" • "Flashback" • "Future's End, Deel I" • "Warlord" • "Distant Origin" • "Scorpion, Deel I" • "Scientific Method" • "Hunters" • "The Killing Game, Deel I" • "Night" • "In the Flesh" • "Infinite Regress" • "Nothing Human" • "The Disease" • "''Equinox'', Deel I" • "''Equinox'', Deel II" • "Alice" • "Spirit Folk" • "The Haunting of Deck Twelve" • "Imperfection" • "Flesh and Blood" • "Author, Author" *Victor Lobl: ** "The Killing Game, Deel II" • "The Omega Directive" *Nancy Malone: ** "Coda" • "Message in a Bottle" *Robert Duncan McNeill: ** "Sacred Ground" • "Unity" • "Someone to Watch Over Me" • "Body and Soul" *Terrence O'Hara: ** "Think Tank" *Robert Picardo: ** "Alter Ego" • "One Small Step" *Andrew Robinson: ** "Blood Fever" • "Unforgettable" *Marvin V. Rush: ** "The Thaw" • "Favorite Son" *Tim Russ: ** "Living Witness" *Robert Scheerer: ** "State of Flux" • "Rise" *Alexander Singer: ** "Tattoo" • "Threshold" • "Resolutions" • "The Swarm" • "Macrocosm" • "Darkling" • "Worst Case Scenario" • "Nemesis" • "Random Thoughts" • "Waking Moments" *Ron Surma: ** "11:59" *Jesús Salvador Treviño: ** "Fair Trade" • "Day of Honor" • "Concerning Flight" • "Retrospect" • "Vis á Vis" *Mike Vejar: ** "Year of Hell, Deel II" • "Latent Image" • "Barge of the Dead" • "Pathfinder" • "Tsunkatse" • "Child's Play" • "Muse" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II" • "Flesh and Blood" • "Repentance" • "The Void" • "Friendship One" • "Renaissance Man" *Anson Williams: ** "Real Life" • "The Gift" • "Demon" • "Course: Oblivion" *Terry Windell: ** "Gravity" • "Dark Frontier" • "Survival Instinct" • "[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]]" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Life Line" • "Critical Care" • "Shattered" • "Prophecy" • "Natural Law" Zie ook * TOS regisseurs * TAS regisseurs * Star Trek Films regisseurs * TNG regisseurs * DS9 regisseurs * ENT regisseurs * Regisserende castleden en:VOY directors